Wall-E and Eva
by Quintic
Summary: "How about Wall-E and Eva?" he smiled, a goofy grin and she smiled along with him, "Yea, that's perfect!" she exclaimed, "Since Eva is made for finding earth life, and Wall-E was all like you and stuff!" One-Shot.


**Hello! Rated K+ just to be safe, One-Shot. Hope you enjoy! Read onward!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own Wall-E and Eva, either, that belongs to Pixar. **

* * *

"Katie…"

Katie groaned, flipping her pillow onto her face and breathing in to it. She was hoping it would block the noise, or suffocate her. But either one would be _just peachy_.

"Katie!"

In a swift motion, Katie threw her pillow across the room, almost hitting a sleeping Miranda. Katie grasped her hair and sucked in a large amount of breath. Not only was it 1' O'clock in the morning, but had an unnecessarily rough day. Miranda had found the strawberries and their precious grass had been mauled by satyrs, then instead of shampoo, there was honey in the bottle, and all thanks to The Stolls.

"Oh my Gods! Katie!"

Katie launched herself upward, she was on the top bunk so she eyed the ceiling warily. She peeked through a small window that sat in the higher part of the wall and happened to be accessible by her. "Oh Gods…" she groaned, realizing who had been calling her name for the past half hour.

"Hi Katie!" Travis greeted chirpily. Katie narrowed her eyes at the boy and crossed her arms, "Travis, leave me alone!" she hissed angrily.

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest, by the way" he pointed to her, and her hands launched to her hair and she fumed down at him. "Please Travis, I'm exhausted!"

Travis shook his head and shrugged, then quickly, he was on one knee, his hand in an airy and regal position and his eyes closed, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Katie is the sun."

Katie pulled back from the window, eyes wide and an eyebrow raised, then she poked her head out closer "Travis, have you been rehearsing that?" she asked, unsure what to think.

He opened one eye and then dropped his hands, quickly, he stood up and nodded furiously "Yea, I have!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Katie looked at him quizzically, "Isn't that from Romeo and Juliet?"

He nodded excitedly once again, his smile wide and arms wide as well "Yup!"

Katie leaned into her hands and pressed a tight smile "Travis that ended with two deaths, a love between a thirteen year old girl and a _seventeen _year old boy, we aren't even in love, and it's one in the morning!" she snapped, her voice getting bitter with every word.

Travis gnawed at his bottom lip and his face fell, "I'm sorry."

Katie's eyes widened at his saddened demeanor and held up a hand as he started to stalk off, "Hold on, just on second."

Travis nodded sadly and stopped, sitting on the doorstep to the Demeter cabin, he set his head in his hands. "Gods Travis, you are so stupid" he told himself, face-palming, "You should have known."

Katie opened the door and saw a sad Travis and her mood faltered too. She sat by him on the steps, and smiled. Travis looked down at their touching legs and smiled, she was still in her Ninja Turtle PJ's.

Katie looked down and blushed too, "A gift from my half-brother," she muttered shyly and he laughed.

Katie jumped at his loud laugh and looked behind her at the door, instinctively making sure no one had awoken, "Maybe we should go to the lake…" she drawled, looking at Travis expectantly. And he nodded and stood up, and started to walk off.

She huffed and followed close behind them. The trek to the lake was met only with silence, a peaceful silence though. Calm and serene, hearing only the wind and the leaves beneath them crumbling.

They took a seat at the dock that sat above the water and they kicked their legs freely, Katie pulling up her pajama bottoms only a little, and Travis dipping his toes into the cold water.

"If we were a couple, we would _not _be Romeo and Juliet" Katie spoke suddenly, causing Travis to jump suddenly and sending her an odd look.

"How about Marlin and Dory from Finding Nemo?" he suggested and she laughed, "So, you have compared me to a blue amnesiac fish?" she raised both eyebrows while turning to him and he shook his head.

"Okay, not that I guess…" he tapped his chin, in a moment of pondering, "How about Forrest and Jenny?" Katie piped in and Travis scrunched his face.

"Never heard of them," he shook his wild curly hair and she gasped and shook her head in suprise, "From Forest Gump?"

He shook his head and she huffed, and then he swung his feet harder "How about Wall-E and Eva?" he smiled, a goofy grin and she smiled along with him, "Yea, that's perfect!" she exclaimed, "Since Eva is made for finding earth life, and Wall-E was all like you and stuff!"

Travis laughed and nodded, "Wow, you really do need sleep…"

She scoffed and slapped him on the arm, "And it's all because of you, doofus."

Travis smirked, and then leaned back with a care-free smile, "How am I really like Wall-E?" he asked, dreamily and Katie lied back with him.

She blew some air out and smiled, pressing her lips together "Well, you're your own person, I guess. And you are curious and brave; you care more about the little people around you than yourself. And…And…And you like Eva, the preppy, control freak for who she really is."

He smiled and nodded, "I don't like Eva" he admitted and Katie blushed and looked down, her face falling. Travis picked one hand up and turned Katie's way, placing a hand on Katie's cheek "I love _Katie."_


End file.
